


She Hunts By The Light Of The Moon

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Genetically Engineered Beings, Hydra (Marvel), Massacre, Nature Versus Nurture, Psychic Abilities, Redemption, Role Reversal, Telepathy, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since he last saw her, he does his best to keep tabs on her, make sure she’s OK but it’s hard. His vocation takes him all over the world, he’d say his home is Hell’s Kitchen but in reality he’s a nomad. Never really staying in one place, never laying down roots, some would find his existence exhausting but he doesn’t mind it. He’s free, free from his family, from S.H.I.E.L.D, from Garrett. The only one he misses is her, in those quiet moments when he’s alone, truly alone; he lets himself remember her warmth, the sound of her laugh, the feel of her lips.</p><p>He knows he should let her go, that he should move on, she’s part of a life that could have been not one that is. His new purpose is what he needs to focus on, he can make all the excuses he wants but he needs to make good for what he’s done, he couldn’t do that behind bars, so he broke out the first chance he got. Ever since then he’d spent his time helping those that the law either could not or would not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hunts By The Light Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while, it is my theory that Ward is set to go down the path of the vigilante. That he will walk away from all previous ties and find his redemption on his own, it makes sense that he will still check up on Skye though. Inspired by the following prompt: I would like to see sort of a redemption fic for Ward. Instead of rejoining the gang he decides to go solo having loyalties to no one, or any side in regards to the ongoing war between Hydra & SHIELD, and starts to rebuild his life. Skye decides to track him down and would use any means possible to get his help. It also looks at Skyes 084 status and is loosely based on Elfen Lied.

It’s been a while since he last saw her, he does his best to keep tabs on her, make sure she’s OK but it’s hard. His vocation takes him all over the world, he’d say his home is Hell’s Kitchen but in reality he’s a nomad. Never really staying in one place, never laying down roots, some would find his existence exhausting but he doesn’t mind it. He’s free, free from his family, from S.H.I.E.L.D, from Garrett. The only one he misses is her, in those quiet moments when he’s alone, truly alone; he lets himself remember her warmth, the sound of her laugh, the feel of her lips.

He knows he should let her go, that he should move on, she’s part of a life that could have been not one that is. His new purpose is what he needs to focus on, he can make all the excuses he wants but he needs to make good for what he’s done, he couldn’t do that behind bars, so he broke out the first chance he got. Ever since then he’d spent his time helping those that the law either could not or would not. He put the skills that Garrett and S.H.I.E.L.D had given him to good use; mostly he dealt with small time crime families and rogue businessmen, occasionally one of HYDRA’s smaller operations would cross his path but he was careful, he kept to the shadows making sure he never popped up on anyone’s radar, he was still a wanted felon after all.

From his lookout point he has an excellent view of the street below, she’s here somewhere he knows it. He’ll just satisfy himself she’s OK and then he’ll melt back into the shadows where he belongs. The night air is still and the moon hangs full and round in the inky sky, the light hits the top of her head illuminating her like some ethereal being. She looks as beautiful as ever, the white knee length summer dress she wears only adds to the angelic vision, but Skye has always had an edge and she’s teamed it with some mean looking thigh high boots. God damn, that’s going to keep him up tonight, her heels click against the sidewalk, the sound echo’s down the empty street. Her hair is loose and the silky curls fall gracefully down her back, she turns suddenly at a sound he can only just detect. Someone’s following her; he pays even closer attention than he did before. Three guys, one he recognises and that’s not good, Ward doesn’t know many pleasant people in his line of work, this guy however he recognises from another life. It’s Kaminski one of Garrett’s thugs, he thought S.H.I.E.L.D had rounded them up but apparently not.

She has no weapon that much he can see, she’s alone and next to helpless, as good a fighter as she’d become there was no way she could take these three alone. He’s ready to play the hero, to come to her rescue even if it means exposing himself, but he freezes transfixed. He sees a look cross her beautiful face that he’s never seen before; he’d seen disgust, disappointment, anger but not this. It was truly frightening the way she stared them down, it was malevolence and violence combined, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His mind wandered back to something he’d been told a long time ago “I believe in a world where her true nature will be revealed” is this what Raina had meant?

For the first time since he’d met Skye he feared her, she was dangerous and she had yet to actually do anything. The snarl that escaped her as the thugs that had been sent after her drew their weapons was nothing short of demonic; it curdled the blood and set the heart racing. He saw the men blanch, saw them shake with fear, there was something palpable in the air, a sort of charged energy that settled over the street before all hell broke loose. The night air that had been still before was perforated by terrified screams; he never took his eyes off her, even as he heard their bones crack and their flesh tear. He watched as the men were torn apart by an unseen force but he knew it came from her, their blood splattered across her pure white dress, it dripped from her hands, ran down the sides of her face. Her eyes were alight with excitement, these guys picked a fight with the wrong girl, it was clear HYDRA wanted her, why wouldn’t they? There’d be no fingerprints, no DNA, nothing that could identify her as the killer except his testimony and who would believe a traitor? Would he even turn her in anyway? There was nothing of the women he loved in the monstrous creature that stood a few feet below him, whatever this thing was it wasn’t Skye. Skye was warmth and light and compassion but this thing was cold and blood thirsty.

Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his, he saw no signs of recognition in them; it was as though she had been taken over from within. This thing looked like Skye but if she was in there it was clear she wasn’t manning the ship at the moment. He stayed perfectly still as silence stretched between them, she made no attempt to harm him but she didn’t look away either. After what seemed like an eternity her eyes widened, as though a switch had been flipped, he saw comprehension dawn on her...

For a moment she didn’t understand where she was or who she was staring at, trying to retrieve the memory was like trying to catch water in your hands. The connection was there she just couldn’t make it, his eyes those chocolate brown eyes, she remembered she used to think them warm and inviting but they’re looking at her in pure terror and that makes her sad. Why should she be sad? Why should she care if this man fears her? They all fear her, they’re supposed too. They may not know what she is at first but they know she’s dangerous. She’s still buzzed from her latest kills, adrenaline courses through her veins demanding she pay attention to her instincts. She wants to do one of two things, she wants to hunt or she wants to fuck, either will do. It’s bugging her though, this familiarity that tells her she knows this man that he used to mean something to her. Then it clicks the connection is forged and she gasps in horror, oh no, oh no. Her hands come up to her mouth and she tastes the unmistakable tang of blood, looking down she sees that her dress and hands are covered in it, she knows without even checking that it’s not hers. Her eyes sweep the length of the street until she sees them, her stomach roils and her legs refuse to hold her weight, she collapses to the stone pavement heaving into the gutter. 

Dead, all dead, again. It’s not the first time this has happened, ever since she’d discovered her true lineage this had been happening. She’d black out and when she woke she’d be covered in blood with no knowledge of how it got there, and then she’d seem them. Her victims, men and women torn apart their faces twisted in horror, chest wrenching sobs wrack her body as she empties the contents of her stomach. She senses him before she feels him pull her hair back, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. She’d set out in search of him a few weeks ago, at first her outbursts were sporadic happening so rarely that she thought she must just be imagining it, that she was slowly going insane. She’d even asked Simmons to check her over make sure she didn’t have some horrendous mental illness, or a side affect from that damn alien drug. Her tests had come back clear, nothing to worry about she’d been assured, just stress, it’ll get better.  
Except it hadn’t got better it was just getting worse “Skye?” his voice is barely a whisper.

When the dry heaves subside she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, he’s crouched down by her side and when her eyes meet his again sweet relief seeps into her blood. Tears streak down her cheeks to mix with the blood, reaching out she grasps his jacket and pulls herself to him. Inhaling his scent, it’s been almost a year since she last saw him, she’d been so angry with him then and when she’d heard he’d escaped the facility he’d been kept in, her anger had turned to fury. She’d blamed him for being weak, for lying to her, for betraying her but now? Now she needed him needed someone who could understand her, who could help her, because she had never felt so alone. He wraps his arms around her, cradling her to his chest and strokes her hair. When she’d fled S.H.I.E.L.D in search of him she hadn’t had much to go on, she’d heard rumours of a mysterious vigilante roaming the world. Taking down nefarious villains, a people’s champion, Hell’s Kitchens Dark Protector but local law enforcement played it down as a power struggle between rival criminal factions.

“Skye?” he tries again “We have to get out of here OK? Can you stand?” if he’s afraid of her he keeps his fear in check. She nods weakly, he stands slowly bringing her with him, gently he puts her arm around his neck and wraps a strong arm around her waist. “We have to be quick the cops take longer to check out ruckus around here but someone will have heard” she nods again feeling exhaustion set into her bones. She allows him to guide her steps; he keeps to the shadows taking hidden short cuts to an industrial estate. If she wasn’t so shaken by her most recent episode she might have taken more notice of where he was taking her, she was almost certain that he was no longer affiliated with HYDRA. She’d looked for his face at every installation they’d taken down since his escape and had breathed a sigh of relief each time it was established he was not there. Opening up one of the deserted warehouse doors he leads her over to an ancient service elevator, it’s rickety as hell but when he pulls the lever it rises. When finally it reaches the upper level she can’t help the gasp that escapes her, he’s converted the top floor into an apartment/office. One wall has an old desk pushed up against it, with a computer that looks like it belongs in a museum and a desk lamp sat on top. Above that is a map of New York with news paper clippings pinned to it, looks like those vigilante rumours may be true after all. He has a small kitchen and a makeshift living area, no TV just a bookcase packed with books, a battered old couch and a coffee table. Two rooms lead off the main room and she guesses they would be his bedroom and a bathroom, the desk lamp is already on and it bathes the open plan area in a soft light...

She hasn’t spoken at all but he knows she’s herself again, whatever had control of her back in that deserted street has retreated, for now anyway. He gives her a moment to check out his meagre living arrangements before he attempts to engage her again. It’s not much this place but it’s well hidden, it’s safe and most importantly it’s his. She’s still covered in blood and grime from the dusty side walk, he needs to get her cleaned up, then maybe he can get to the bottom of what the hell is going on.

“Skye” he keeps his tone soft like he’s talking to a child.

“Hmmm” she acknowledges him; it’s a small sound not even a word but it’s better than her shocked silence. Whatever has been happening to her, it’s clear it wasn’t a conscious decision on her part. He’s not sure if that makes what he had witnessed better but somehow it makes it easier to understand.

“We need to get you cleaned up OK? I’ll take you to the bathroom and you can shower” he starts walking her over to the small bathroom, she goes willingly after making a vague noise of assent. Her eyes are glassy; she looks exhausted like she could fall asleep on her feet. Carefully he deposits her on top of the closed toilet seat, turning the shower on he waits till the water warms and then turns back to her. “I’ll find you some clean clothes, towels are on the rack. Just shout if you need me” he smiles reassuringly, at least he hopes it’s reassuring. She’s staring down at her knees but he catches the infinitesimal nod so he leaves her to hunt down something that will fit her. When he returns a short while later with a shirt and some sweats she’s in the same position he left her in, still staring down, she’s unnaturally still and if he couldn’t see the rise and fall of her chest he’d think her dead. The sight is by far the worst he’s seen all night; to see her like this, almost childlike in her defeat is more than he can bear. He hasn’t cried in a long time not since he was a child but he can feel tears prick his eyes, he doesn’t let them fall though because she needs him. He can’t break down not now; he has to be strong for her, so he crouches down and very slowly raises her chin so their eyes meet.

“Skye, we need to get you clean is it...is it OK if I help you” he stumbles momentarily hoping she doesn’t think he’s taking advantage.

“Please” she whispers and he knows from the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice that she’s not just asking for his help to bathe. An errant thought strikes him, was she looking for him? It seemed odd that she’d just stumble into hell’s kitchen alone. He shakes that thought away, why on earth would she look for him when she had Coulson and the others to rely on. Making sure to watch her face at all times he begins to pull her boots off, first one and then the other.

“I’ll leave your underwear on OK?” his hands shake as he pulls down the zipper at the back of her dress, she leans forward to give him better access “I need you to stand now” bracing herself on the lid of the toilet she pushes herself up on unsteady arms, even when she stands she slouches in on herself. Peeling her out of her blood soaked dress he makes sure to hold onto her so she doesn’t wobble over, opening the cubicle door he helps her in and sets about washing her as best he can. He has to step in with her, leaving his clothes on this is about taking care of her and nothing more, not now not like this. Taking a bottle from the shelf he squirts some soap into his hands and works it up into lather. He takes his time so as not to frighten her, he’s careful to avoid touching anything he shouldn’t. He bathes her with tenderness and a deep affection that goes past anything he’s ever known himself; he guesses this is how it must feel to really love someone. By the time he’s done she’s good as new you wouldn’t know she’d massacred three men a mere hour ago, picking her up he carries her out of the shower and wraps her in a towel. 

She allows him to carry her to his bedroom, he’ll take the couch but it’s obvious she needs to sleep. They can talk about what happened in the morning, right now she’s in shock she needs time to calm herself. Unfamiliar surroundings aren’t great but he hopes she’ll feel safe in his little sanctuary. He places her on the bed and begins to towel her off, once she’s dry he’s stuck he really doesn’t think he should be undressing her any further but her sodden underwear needs to come off. “Skye can you dress yourself or...” he starts.

“Please” she whispers again, he nods before removing her underwear and dressing her as quickly as he can, touching as little as he can. It’s not that he can’t control himself; he’s not an animal but knowing her as he did before and seeing her now...it’s hard. Past words come back to haunt him “Maybe you can be monsters together” it’s a bitter reminder of what a fool he’d been, to even think that such a thing was to be desired. Pulling back the covers he places her against the pillows and tucks her in, she sighs and she almost looks like Skye as she settles in.

“I’ll take the couch, you sleep” it’s almost a coo.

“Can you stay?” she asks “I-I don’t want to be alone” he’s taken aback for a moment because it’s the most she’s said to him all evening. He nods, lying next to her on top of the covers so they’re face to face. “Thank you” she murmurs.

“It’s nothing” he smiles sweetly.

“It’s everything” she breathes “you didn’t have to help me, not after everything I never even tried to understand before and now” she hesitates.

“Now what?” he presses gently.

“Now I need someone to understand, to help and I think you’re the only one that can. I-I I’m sorry” her voice is thick with tears.

“Shhhh” he soothes brushing the tears from her cheek “It doesn’t matter now”

“Of course it does, y-you mater” she hiccups.

“How long has this been going on” he asks changing the subject.

“A while” she admits “since I found out who my parents were, what they were” she shudders.

“What happened with the team isn’t there anything they can do? Simmons?” he asks searching her face for answers as to why she’s hear with him instead of them.

“They’re afraid of me” she admits miserably “they think I’m a monster they want to lock me up like a rabid dog. But I, I can’t help it I-I don’t k-know how to stop it’s like I’m there but I’m not. She takes over and she kills and then I wake up covered in blood and I...” she trails off.

“They wanted to lock you up?” he can see why they’d be afraid of that thing that she became, it was terrifying but that wasn’t Skye.

“They said it was for my own protection b-but sometimes I get thoughts that aren’t mine, like in flashes and I knew they were lying. T-they were going to put me down, I’m too dangerous” Ward balks at that, put her down?

“Coulson agreed to that?” he asks incredulously.

“Something’s wrong with him he’s different now, harder. I don’t really know, the others don’t see it but I do. I-I couldn’t let them do that to me so I ran and I’ve been trying to find you ever since” she admitted, the news about Coulson hit him hard. His reaction towards him although unlike his usual self he understood, but towards her? It didn’t make sense, Coulson thought of Skye as a daughter, why would he turn on her when she needed him most? Unless he was on a one way trip to crazy town like Garrett.

“Well you found me now” he laces his fingers with hers and squeezes her hand tightly.

“I-I thought I never would, Raina and Quinn keep sending men after me and I didn’t know if my sources were reliable. I had reports of you all over the world and...I was so scared that I’d be alone, that no-one could help. I need to make it stop, I need to find someone who can fix me because I can’t stand this” she screws her eyes shut burying her head into his chest.

“I’m here” he whispers “I got you”

Her shoulders shake as she dissolves into sobs; it’s obvious she needs this, to let it all out. All the fear and the horror, the sadness and the despair, he wraps her in a tight embrace his heart breaking that little bit more. He knew what it felt like to be alone, to have no control over your life. Until just recently he’d been everybody’s favourite whipping boy, he’d never made a decision for himself his whole damn life, he’d only ever been an object. A weapon to be used and abused, he’d done nothing to deserve that he knew that now and Skye. She sure as hell didn’t deserve this, he had to help her figure this out. There had to be a way to stop whatever this was, a cure maybe or a way to control it. He wouldn’t let her become that thing he’d seen in the street, if she turned on him he had no chance in hell against her. It was clear that she was powerful, first thing in the morning he’d set to work, he had contacts. Rudy, Rudy could examine her he could tell them what she was and what they needed to do to fix her.

Slowly her sobs quietened; she’s in desperate need of sleep “Skye, sleep. We’ll figure this out in the morning”

“I’m a monster aren’t I? Y-you saw” her voice is broken.

“I don’t know what that thing is Skye but it’s not you” he squeezes her tight.

“What if it is?” she whispers.

“It’s not” he assures her, she doesn’t speak again so lost in thought is she. It takes a good long while for her to drift off, he just watches over her waiting as if he expects her to change at any moment. She could and then where would he be? There’s no doubt that helping her will be the most dangerous thing he’s ever done, she could kill him in the blink of an eye but he knows he can’t abandon her, not while there’s hope that she can be saved. He won’t leave her to face her demons alone, he won’t leave her to drown, just because everyone had turned their backs on him didn’t mean he had to do the same. Wasn’t that what redemption was all about, not repeating the sins of the past?


End file.
